


Silver Bullets

by VillainsAlwaysWin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I swear my other fics are better, KillerWaveWeek2016, Kinda, Mick has a son, Songfic, i am going down with this ship guys, i don't usually post my fanfiction, set post-Legends, so read with caution, tags are difficult, yes Len is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainsAlwaysWin/pseuds/VillainsAlwaysWin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Parents - Killerwave Week 2 day 1)</p><p>Caitlin's not that kind of doctor, and yet she somehow got roped into watching a child, and Mick Rory's to boot. Life was much easier when the criminals they were trying to put behind bars didn't have such adorable kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bullets

It all started when Caitlin had left Star Labs a week prior. It had been a late night, and as many times as Barry had protested, she had insisted on walking down the dark streets to the apartment she and Ronnie used to share. It wasn’t like it was the first time she’d done it, but it was the first time she had been right when she thought she was being followed.

The feeling didn’t subside until she was safely in the building, and continued on the next few nights when she stayed later. Occasionally she could catch glimpses of a woman in the shadows, but the moment she turned around, the figure was gone.

Finally, on Friday, the woman made an appearance. Right before she reached the steps of the building, sharp nails dug into the flesh of Caitlin’s shoulder, stopping her mid-step. When she turned around, she could almost hear Barry in her head, reprimanding her for staying at the apartment. She couldn’t bear to leave the place, it being the place where Ronnie had first kissed her, but when she saw the face of her stalker, she couldn’t help but wish she’d listened to his advice.

_And wasn’t that pathetic – the only time Barry Allen was more practical than her was when she was in danger of being killed by yet another Snart._

“Doctor Snow,” Lisa Snart greeted with a smile as bright as the gun hanging from her belt and as sharp as knives.

“Golden Glider,” Caitlin replied flatly, and immediately regretted using the nickname Cisco had taken to calling the woman by when the other woman took it as an invitation to walk out of the shadows behind them. “Do you follow Cisco home too, or am I just special?”

“Oh, don’t worry doc, you’re one of a kind,” she said with a laugh. “If I go to Cisco’s, I don’t follow him. He invites _me_ , dear, it’s always an open invitation.”

“Picking someone’s locks isn’t exactly what I’d call _open invitation,_ but criminals have different standards, I’m sure,” she snapped. Whether or not Lisa was telling the truth, she made a note to bring the conversation up to Cisco the next morning to see just exactly what excuse he’d make up to cover their meetings. If only she’d taken that bet with Iris. “Is there a reason why you’re following me, or has robbing banks gotten boring enough that talking to me is how you’re getting your kicks?”

Not waiting for a response, Caitlin marched the short distance into the building and threw the door open. The click of high heels followed her down the main lobby and all the way to the elevator.

“I didn’t believe it when Lenny told me, but it looks like you’ve finally got some bite to you, Doctor Snow.” Lisa remarked slyly as she stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button for the third floor and smiled at the music that flowed out of the speakers. “Going up?”

Caitlin grumbled, “You know I am. Why exactly are you here?”

“Cisco might have let it slip that Star Labs isn’t bringing in the money it used to, and that you’re a little tight on cash. And since I’m so nice, I thought I might offer you a short term job.”

Caitlin looked up from where she’d been glaring at the floor incredulously. “I’m not going to help you steal whatever it is you have your eyes on this week! I have plenty of money – I don’t need pity for someone whose paycheck is blood money.”

“So prideful, so uptight. At least that hasn’t changed,” she muttered with a sigh. “It’s not that kind of job, doc. Boo usually does it, but she’s going on a little _trip_ with me this week. We’ve got some people to pick up from the airport if you will, you know how it is. It’s right up your alley, I promise – nothing illegal.”

Boo – she had to be talking about Peek-A-Boo, yet another of Cisco’s named metahumans. The last they’d heard of her was that she’d joined Captain Cold’s Rogue Gallery, but she wasn’t the same kind of Meta the rest of the group was. All she’d done was break her boyfriend out of jail and steal some money. Caitlin had gotten to know her a little when she was down in the Pipeline, and during mandatory movie nights – Cisco’s idea of course – she always talked about her nursing career.

She could only guess that this job had something to do with taking care of someone, or something while Lisa and Shawna most likely went somewhere on Rogues’ business, but it still didn’t sound too legal.

“I’m not that kind of doctor, Snart.” Caitlin exclaimed. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Lisa quickly stepped out and in front of her before she could hightail it to her room.

“That’s a shame, because Cisco said it was right up your alley.” Lisa added. “Think on it, doc, and maybe we can work something out.” She pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket of the leather jacket she was wearing, and placed it in Caitlin’s hand. “In case you change your mind, meet me at this safe-house tomorrow and we’ll talk business.”

Lisa stepped away from Caitlin, and back into the elevator. As the doors closed, against her better judgement, Caitlin opened the piece of paper. Inside was an address and what looked like a list of instructions – instructions on how to take care of a child.

All of that night, it pulled at her heartstrings. She had wanted a child with Ronnie – they had gone as far as to prepare a room for one before the particle accelerator explosion, but it hadn’t worked out. As much as her conscience told her it was a bad idea – which sounded strangely like Barry, hmm – she had a feeling she’d show up just like the female Snart expected.

ೱ

“This is Kai,” Lisa said the moment the door slammed shut behind them, a smug smile pulling at her bright red lips. A small boy waved from across the room. “I told him you might be coming. Did you read the instructions I left you?”

Caitlin shrugged off her coat, and laid it on the back of the couch, taking in the house instead of answering. Not that she was surprised, but there were various pieces of art hanging on the walls, and the living room was filled with only a brown leather couch and a television. Stairs led to what she figured were bedrooms, and the kitchen was off to the side and visible from the front door.

“The cabinets are stocked, and there is a first-aid set on top of the fridge. Anything else you’d need to that extent is under the sink. Kai takes after his namesake, so guard your keys around him, he’s got sticky fingers. He’ll probably try to get in your car if you’re not careful. He’s going to be quite the getaway driver when he gets older,” Lisa said offhandedly, gesturing wildly across the house. Kai didn’t look up from his spot at the kitchen bar.

“What namesake?”

“Keeper of the keys – Shawna knows a bit more about that than I do. It’s Welsh and not even what he was supposed to be named after, but it’s her favorite translation.” She replied. “His name also means fire, earth, sea, and so on. Come on, there’s something else.”

 _So Kai is Shawna’s?_ Caitlin wondered. She never mentioned having a child when she was in the pipeline, but there was probably a good reason for that.

She followed Lisa up the stairs and past a few closed doors before reaching the bedroom at the end of the hall. The door was cracked open, and when she looked inside, the blankets on top of the bed were messed up like someone had been sleeping there. “What exactly do I need to see in here?” she asked.

Lisa cleared her throat, and when she turned around, all she could see was the barrel of a gun pointed at her face. It wasn’t the gold gun she was used to seeing, as it was still in its holster. Caitlin swallowed hard.

“Did you really go through all this trouble to shoot me?” she demanded. “Aren’t the Rogues supposed to have a code about not shooting innocents?”

“You’re not exactly innocent, doc,” Lisa replied with a chuckle. “I’m not going to shoot you this time. I just wanted to show you.” She lowered the gun to where Caitlin could see her face again. “That’s a 380 Caliber ACP.”

“And you’re telling me this why? Some kind of intimidation thing?”

“No. We’ve got quite a few guns hidden away in here, and they’re probably all more than you can handle. That’s a self-defense gun, and I want you to keep it with you no matter what you’re doing the entire time you’re watching him. We have enemies, and I don’t want a single thing to happen to that little boy, or I _will_ shoot you and with something stronger than that Colt. Understand?” Lisa asked calmly. She turned the gun, barrel facing away from Caitlin, and handed it to her like a kind of peace offering.

Caitlin grabbed it, testing out the weight for herself. It seemed manageable.

“Ever shot a gun before?” Lisa added. “You don’t exactly seem the type, but Cisco likes to tell me you’re tougher than you look.”

“Enough that I can handle it,” she reassured her, ignoring the jibe about Cisco. It looked like she’d have a lot to talk to him about the next time she went to Star Labs, because the amount of things he’s told Lisa was starting to become alarming. “Just exactly whose kid is this?”

Lisa just smiled secretly, and headed back down the stairs. She called over her shoulder, “The trip’ll only last a day or five, but it’ll be worth the time. Just don’t let anything happen to the kid, and we’ll be good, good?” She looked back to see if Caitlin was watching, and after getting a nod, smirked and headed out the door. “Don’t kill anyone, doc!”

The room was filled with silence.

Caitlin looked over at Kai, who was still staring down at the table, and shrugged. “So, how old are you Kai?” she asked as she walked over to the cabinets. They were full, just like Lisa said, but full with chips and beef jerky and food with weirdly spicy labels.

“Eight.”

“I bet you wish you could stay here by yourself, and not need me to babysit you,” she continued. The boy didn’t answer. “Or maybe you want to go with Lisa and Shawna to the – airport, I think she said?”

At those words, his head jerked up and she was met with the same dark brown eyes as Heatwave. Well that answered the question of just whose son Kai was.

The more she looked at Mick’s son, the more she could see the resemblance. Even as young as he was, it was obvious that he would grow into a similar build as his father, and the face shape was almost identical. He was taller than she expected an eight year old to be, coming up to her shoulders even sitting down, and the messy blond hair was the only thing she could see that must have come from his mother.

“So, you’re Kai Rory,” she muttered more to herself than him.

The boy grinned up at her, much more freely than she’d ever seen his father give. It was a blindingly bright smile.

“Is this actually where you live? Why isn’t your mother watching you, why me?” she asked, turning her back on him to make sure the first-aid kit was on the top of the fridge like Lisa had said. It was, and fully stocked with the best in burn cream and bandages, not that she should even be surprised.

“Only when Daddy leaves,” Kai supplied helpfully. “Aunt Shawna says that Mommy isn’t allowed to watch me. She doesn’t have cus-custed-” He stumbled over the last word, and sighed angrily.

“Custody?” Caitlin asked with wide eyes. How bad must his mother be if a criminal arsonist can get the custody of his eight year old instead? “And Mick, how often does he leave?”

“Only when he’s working. Then Aunt Shawna or Uncle Hart watches me, and I can help _them_ work!” He replied. “Aunt Caitlin, will you play with me?”

Caitlin startled. _Aunt?_ “Sure,” She stammered back. “What do you want to do?”

In a mirror image of his father, he smirked and held out his hands, revealing her keys in the left and a lighter in the right. “I want to play pickpocket!” he exclaimed.

_What did she get herself into?_

ೱ

“When I said to help me cook, I didn’t mean set the salad on fire – where did you even get that lighter? I threw the other three out!”

“Blame Uncle Lenny.” He said with a grin. “He’s a great influence.”

“I don’t care if it’s in the middle of a fight with Barry at a bank – the next time I see that man, he’s going to have to suffer through a lesson on what exactly is appropriate to teach your nephew.” She grumbled.

ೱ

“Kai, do I even want to know how you got up there?”

“Probably not, Aunt Cait.”

ೱ

“Is there a reason you’re in my car and not at the safe-house?”

“I missed you.” Kai whined, and pulled the blankets he’d gotten from who knows where – because she didn’t remember putting them in her car – tighter around him, and blinking up at her with innocent eyes.

“I was only gone a few hours,” Caitlin protested.

“But I miss you when you leave – you might never come back like Mom.”

ೱ

“This is getting ridiculous. How do you even know Blackjack – or a Three Card Monte, for that matter?”

Kai’s smile was the wickedest she’d ever seen it.

ೱ

Caitlin Snow had questioned her life choices more times than ever since the particle accelerator had gone off, but she’d hit the record amount in only three days of watching Mick Rory’s son.

It was obvious that Leonard Snart had taught him just how to pickpocket – he took her keys every time she walked into the safe house. One of his favorite hobbies were card games, curtesy of James Jesse, and the one time she took him out to the park, he’d refused to talk to her in the presence of strangers and suddenly began signing to her, thanks to the few times ‘Hart’ had watched him.

The second day when she had burnt her hands on the stove trying to make a decent pasta dish, he had proceeded to wrap her hand and give her instructions on how to treat the burns, and he loved to talk about cars and how he would make a great getaway driver for the Rogues when he got older, just like Lisa had said.

Kai was an adorable child, Caitlin couldn’t even pretend different, but the thing that really had her questioning her life choices was when he stopped calling her ‘Aunt Cait’ and started calling her mom and she couldn’t bring herself to correct him.

When Ronnie was still alive, she had longed for them to have their own children, and before they had found out the truth about Jay, there was a time she thought she might reach that point with him too. Even if it was Heatwave’s son that called her mom, she didn’t have the heart to make him stop – not when it made her heart beat the way it did, not when it made her feel like less of the mess that she knew she was.

Not when her heart stopped feeling so cold, and any fears about becoming like Killer Frost were erased from her mind.

It was safe to say she was protective of Kai, so when she arrived at the safe-house on the fifth day to the sound of the child crying, she was reasonably on edge.  It was the day Lisa and Shawna were due to come back, but she had serious doubts that their presence would make him cry like that.

Closing the door silently, she snuck down the hallway to where she could just barely see the eight year old and a man she didn’t recognize standing there, holding a knife to Kai’s throat.

“Stop crying, kid,” the man growled. The sharp side of the knife caught on one of the lights, the silver color gleaming, making Caitlin’s stomach churn. “You’re coming with me one way or another and it can either be quietly or with a knife in your stomach.”

Later that day, she would swear that she’d thought before she’d jumped into action but when it was happening, she didn’t pause to think her options over. Like Lisa had suggested – or more like required of her – the Colt pistol was in the waiting room, hidden and just waiting for Caitlin to attach it to the holster in the closet that she’d bought every morning when she returned.

She grabbed the gun, flicked off the safety and made her presence known.

“Get your hands off my son!” Caitlin snarled, her mind focused on nothing but the adrenaline pumping through her system, the same feeling every time they faced a meta. That perfect mix of fear and anger wrapped up in a tight bow – only this time the anger was beating out any kind of fear she might have had. “He’s not going anywhere with you!”

“Mom!” Kai exclaimed, turning his head as far as he could manage to grin smugly at her and then back at his captor.

“Who the hell are you?” The man demanded. Before she could answer, he pulled out his own gun. “It doesn’t matter. I’m taking the boy, and unless you want a bullet to the heart, I suggest you stand down.”  Her heart pounded, but she didn’t move to put down her pistol.

The man shrugged at her lack of response and clicked the trigger.

She tensed her shoulders and clicked the trigger.

There was silence.

There was the sound of a garbled groan and a whoosh of air at her face.

There was silence.

Caitlin opened her eyes – she had squeezed them shut without noticing – to see the man on the ground, clutching at his chest. She could just barely make out the entry wound, but it was the knife that caught her attention first. He had dropped it from Kai’s neck sometime after she’d closed her eyes, and now it only a few inches away from her feet, buried into the carpet almost deep enough to hide the blade.

Holy crap - she had hit him.

She had _shot him._

_She had shot him only a few inches from his heart._

She ran calculations in her head. There was more than a fifty percent chance she’d hit a lung with the amount of bleeding she could see.

_She shot a man._

“Just like fire,” Another voice stated in awe from behind her, one she recognized in a way she hadn’t even before. It was the first time she’d noticed just how much like Kai sounded like Mick Rory – the same deep, gruff voice carried from father to son, even at his young age. “I didn’t know you had it in you, doll.”

“Daddy!” Kai yelled. He jumped away from the ropes – _how did he even get free of those? Was he faking it the entire time?_ – and ran over to where the group had formed at the front door. Lisa, Shawna, Leonard and of course, Mick. He grabbed his child and picked him up.

Something fell onto the ground, catching Caitlin’s eye. Ammo. Ammo from a gun.

Her mind screeched to a halt, still frozen on the sight. They had both shot, but there were no wounds in her body, no bullets that missed their targets. Had Kai really – was he that good of a pickpocket? She looked up at him again, smiling carefree at his father and the others. She could believe that.

“You’re just as fiery as I remember, Snow.” Mick added on.

She dropped the gun onto the nearest table, right in front of the couch, and sank down into the leather cushions. Her bones ached. She spared a glance at the still-wounded man on the floor. He was breathing heavily. “Great,” she said faintly. “I don’t think I ever want to touch that gun again.”

Lisa chuckled from behind them, and snatched up the gun, and crouched in front of the unconscious man. “Told you she was perfect for you, Mickey,” she muttered under her breath. “Same stubbornness, same temperament. She’d do you good.” She paused. “You got him good, doc.”

“You know I can still hear you, right?”

She stood up and winked. “That’s the point, dear. I have a feeling you’ll be around more often than you think. After all, we’ll need someone to watch Kai again in a few weeks…” she trailed off. “And he seems to like you enough.”

“Mom!” Kai shouted excitedly.

Caitlin hid her face in her hands and groaned.  

**Author's Note:**

> The reason it took five days for Lisa and the others to get back is about 50% trying to get Kai and Caitlin to bond so Lisa and Kai can eventually play matchmaker, but 50% because the Legends can't seem to go anywhere without doing something they weren't supposed to, so while they were picking Mick and Leonard up, Lisa probably used the Waverider to go back in time to see a skating competition and they kept getting distracted on the way back to 2016.
> 
> -
> 
> I'm planning on writing more for this week, but I don't know how it'll go.


End file.
